


What about Mycroft and Greg?

by phantomlove908



Category: Hannibal (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I am writing because I'm procrastinating, I have no idea, I should be cleaning my room, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mentions of Mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomlove908/pseuds/phantomlove908
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will asks Hannibal why he despises him eating junk food when Mycroft doesn't mind what Greg does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What about Mycroft and Greg?

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed this is not necessarily an argument, but I felt it would be appropriate. 
> 
> Read the tags. Oh dear... I love Mystrade... Then Hannigraham came and slapped me in the face and demanded my attention!!! Did I mention that a teacher of mine read my first work in the series? *Dies* I got called talented, I don't know how to take that.  
> Please comment some of your favourite junk foods so that I may exploit them!!! I think Hot Cheetos are next!  
> I love reading your comments, thank you! ^-^

Hannibal and Will were getting ready for bed when the younger man asked, "Why do you hate junk food so much? It's not like I eat it a lot!"

The doctor looked up from his book in disbelief. "The only reason why you cannot eat it often is because you know that I’d throw it away if I found it. After your little stunt two nights ago, I can’t help but detest it even more.” Will couldn’t help the slight chuckle that escaped his mouth.

“I thought you said it would affect me more than it was going to affect you? You were pretty upset. Eating all of that was sure worth it to me Anyway, I only made a deal with the Big Mac. We didn’t say anything about other foods.!”

This frustrated Hannibal, “Food? Those things you eat do not qualify as foods. You knew my kitchen was sacred, then you had to defile it with your vomit.” He pinched the pinched the bridge of his nose in complete nausea.

Will jumped on the bed landing on top of the other man. Luckily, the older man saw this coming and managed to safely put the book on the nightstand. It would have been terrible if it had gotten damaged.

The younger man leant into his husband’s chest until his head was resting comfortably. “Sacred? That wasn’t the first time my bodily fluids were on your kitchen floor, although I believe most them were on the island.” This earned him a playful smack on the arm, “You wound me, Dr.Lecter-Graham.” They laid there together enjoying the sweet silence.

It was Will who broke it once again. “Why doesn’t Mycroft get angry at Greg when he eats junk food or vice versa?”

“Why are we still discussing this?”

“I just want to know.”

“Haven’t you noticed that they don’t spend that much time together? Greg is used to not being allowed to see Mycroft for weeks or even months at a time. For them, spending time together is a luxury that they can’t indulge that often.”

“It’s not that it doesn’t bother him, they simply try not to fight and instead try to enjoy their time together.”

“Exactly, my dear. Either way, they both eat junk food and can’t complain about each other.”

The professor let out a small yawn as his husband ran his fingers through his curls. “I believe you should sleep now.”

“But I don’t want to get up, you are extremely comfortable to lay on,” he whined back.

Hannibal nudged him on the shoulder, “Well, love. I wasn’t the one who laid on top the duvet. Now, come on.”

Will let out a giant yawn and got up. “Fine, you win,” he said gently before getting up and pulling the covers up.

“But I’ll still be laying on top of you.”

“As you wish.” The older man stretched to turned off his lamp as then his husband made himself comfortable on top of him. His chin rested on the empath’s head. He gently played with Will’s hair, while the other listened to his beating heart until they both dozed off.


End file.
